bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoruichi Shihoin's Training
Chapter 1: The Art of Shunko. "How are you, Hayaisaru" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Yoruichi appear gently on a rock. "Yoruichi-sama, it has been long" said Hayaisaru holding high respect for her. "As one of my aprrentices, I thought you would have turned on me also" said Yoruichi obviously reffering to Soifon, during their first meeting after Yoruichi's defectoion. He held up his hands up and bowed to his former master. "The reason I want to train you is to improve your ability of Shunko" said Yoruichi holding up her hand. A charge of black energy bursted in her hand, a symbol of the Shunko ability. She turned to the rock behind her and struck it, mearly closing her eyes as the boulder shattered into small pieces beyond what you could believe. "Yes, I know Shunko. You taught it to me before you defected. I had just used is recently" said Hayaisaru falling to his butt and crossing his legs. "I know, that's why I want to teach you something new to the Shunko" said Yoruichi. "You used it properly, just a little to angry" she continued. "Yes, I killed him in a rather vulgar way" said Hayaisaru quickly turning his head. "Watch" said Yoruichi as she held her fist out again. The black energy bursted out again, this time taking a shape. It began to form into a sword around her hand. "Shunko, is able to create Kido energy and use it with Hand to Hand Combat" said Yoruichi. "But what if you use your knoweledge of Zanjutsu when channeling the Kido" she continued as the Kido sword extended about 5 feet long. "Amazing" said Hayaisaru as the blade was held before him. "Try it" said Yoruichi. Hayaisaru lifted up his left hand and began to charge a Shunko. The energy began to rapidly form and Hayaisaru tried to shape it. The Shunko began tl look like a jaggedy and messed up sword before the energy exploded back into Hayaisaru. He flew back and rolled, recieving a hard thud on his head. "Damn, that was harder than I expected" he said rubbing his head. "Of coure, Most captains can't even shape their Spiritual Pressure" said Yoruichi. "What about Kisuke-senpai" said Hayaisaru. "Yes, he could never master it" said Yoruichi. "Please, Yoruichi-sama. I must master this to defeat the Espada." said Hayaisaru with a look of determination on his face. "Ah- Fine" said Yrouichi with a smile. "He has the spirit, determination, and will to learn this" said Kisuke standing high up on a rock, out of sight. Chapter 2: The Religous Espada and the Kido Master As Hayaisaru was training with Yoruichi, Kin and Kisuke were talking back in Karakura Town. "So, I guess Hayaisaru didn't take well to the training" said Kin sipping some tea that Kisuke gave her. "Yea, well I like messing with people" said Kisuke with a laugh. Kisuke suddenly took on a serious out look, and said "I sensed an arrancar entering Karakura about an hour ago". "Kin, is it an Espada" said Kin placing the cup down and standing up. "More or likely" said Kisuke. "Well then, I'll be there to greet him" said Kin opening the door. "Good luck" said Kisuke as she closed the door. Meanwhile, the Garganta portal was opening above Karakura. With Kin not to far away. "So this is that Spirit Dump" said the small skinny Fraccion as he jumped through the portal. "Calm down Aranamono" said the tall Espada. "Yes Fuerza-sama" said Aranamono quickly standing straight. Fuerza looked around, hoping to run into the Ryoka. "Looking for someone" said a voice behind him. He turned around, to see Kin holding her Zanpakuto in Shikai. "Espada, get ready to feel my wrath" she said holding the staff upward. "Ha!" he said standing upward and grasping his stomach. "Aranamono, kill him. In the name of the lord" said Fuerza turning around. Then out of nowhere, a slice struck Aranamono, knocking him down to the floor. "Kin" said a voice. Kin quickly turned to see Kisuke holding his Zanpakuto, Benihime in its Shikai. "I'll get you, you Son of a Bitch" called Aranamon as he jumped for Kisuke only to be knocked away again. "I'll get this guy, Kin" said Kisuke. "Thanks" said Kin holding up her Zanpakuto. "Hado #4: Byakurai" called Kin as a blast of white energy shot from her staff. "Shead the skin that breaks in the sun, heat your soul with ever lasting shine Hado #55 Taiyou Furea" she called as a blast of yellow light shot from her palm and burned at Fuerza's flesh. "My hierro is strong enough to block this weak attack" he said holding out his hand and grabbing her by the neck. He pulled her close and held up his hand. "Dios Sentencia Cero" he called as a Purple ball of Cero glowed in his palm. "Not so fast" she said as the body he was chocking blew up. "A little something Kisuke gave me" she said looking down at Kisuke who was in a sword fight with Aranamono. "Looks like I'm going to end this fight" she said. "Ban-kai!" she called as her Staff became a small black handle and light shoone through the clouds above. Chapter 3: The Light piercing the Clouds As Kin had readied her bankai, Fuerza looked on with bordem. "If that is what you consider your strongest state, then you will be disappointed. Know is when I will show you my powers" he said pulling his sword from his waist. "This is my Zanpakuto, Aquietar Uno" he said. "Now, Mantener alrededor Paz!, Aquietar Uno" he called as the sword glew a bright white. The light engulfed him and he re-emerged as a tall man, in a white outfit with many Egyptian type apparel. On his head was a large Egyptian Head piece with a green gem in the middle. He was holding a staff, with a curved end. "I am now closer than god than I had ever been" he called as Spiritual Energy filled the air. He resembled an Egiyptian God who's outfit showed his supieroirity. "My release state, puts me at a point close to god that brings me absolute power" said Fuerza holding up his hands. "Dios Disputa" he called as a ring of light appeared high up in the air. It began to spin at high speeds and soon was floating around both Kin and Fuerza. "This attack will do us both in" he said aligning his hands together in a praying motion. " Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Sokatsui!" called Kin as she shot a dense blue energy blast from the swordless sword. The blast struck Fuerza who appeared un harmed. "Taste my wrath!" she called as the sword extended outward. She jumped towards Fuerza and cut at him, watching as a spray of blood came out of the diagnol wound. Fuerza fell back and hit the ground. The ring disperced and Fuerza stood up obviously angry. "Die SINNER" he called quickly jumping up and charging at Kin. She held up her sword and thruted it forward, watching as he was pushed back by the force. He stood up, and watched as Kin walked slowly towards him. "You shall see death, close up and personal" she said grabbing his neck. "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" she called as blue spiritual energy blasted around her. It shot out and shocked Fuerza's body. The energy began to flux and eventually explded tossing Fuerza's body far aside. Kisuke suddenly appeared next to Kin and smiled. "Looks like I beat you this round" she said to Kisuke. "Nope, I finished the fraccion off about 20 minutes ago" said Kisuke. "I just wanted to watch" said Kisuke making Kin angry. "Damn it Kisuke" said Kin punching him. Chapter 4|Chapter 6! Category:Story Arcs Category:Fanfiction